


Be Brave, Be Strong

by lia (londonfog_faery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Deatheater, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black-centric, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Young Regulus Black, Young Sirius Black, deatheater regulus, fuck walburga and orion black, its mostly angst, the black brothers need hugs, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfog_faery/pseuds/lia
Summary: Sirius notices something on his younger brothers left arm, they talk about it, or at least try too. This physically hurt to write to be honest
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, brothers not a relationship!!!!!!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Be Brave, Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a tumblr request, i hope you enjoy!

Regulus knew exactly who was behind him without turning around. He’d been talking to some of his fellow Slytherins when they all seemed to notice someone. Sirius had that affect on people, turning heads, apparently there was some sort of charm. Regulus didn’t really see it. 

However, the Slytherins were not looking at him because of his self-proclaimed casanova-esque saunter, and dashing chivalrous charm, they were whispering about how it’s even _remotely_ possible that Sirius was somehow heir to the Black family. Regulus didn’t bother reminding them he’d been blasted off the family tree. Regulus didn’t bother looking, or acknowledging his older brothers presence. Sirius would walk by, probably hex someone in the circle, and James would reply with ‘good one’ or something. 

To say the least, Regulus was not expecting it when he felt someone yank at his collar. 

“Sirius, get off” He hissed feeling heat rush through his face as the boys and girls he was being dragged away from exchanged amused glances. Regulus hadn’t really experienced that kind of thing before. Yes, the marauders constantly humiliated other students, but he’d always had a free pass on it, at least in comparison to everyone else. The older boy didn’t say anything. 

“Sirius, _let go”_ Regulus tried again. 

Sirius obliged letting go of his collar and pushing him into an empty classroom. 

“What the hell” Regulus glared trying to weave around the taller boy to get to the door. 

“Show me your arm” Sirius said pushing his back up against the door. 

Regulus made a face but didn’t move. 

“Regulus” Sirius was stern, maybe angry, possibly even worried. 

Regulus was acting what almost appeared to be bored. 

“Show me your arm” Sirius repeated. 

“No” Regulus replied shortly. 

“Show me your god damn arm” Sirius was getting frustrated already. 

“No, why” Regulus narrowed his eyes defensively pulling his left sleeve down. 

“I knew it, show me” Sirius said, he had a pained expression on his face. Angry, but not necissarily angry at Regulus. 

“If you already know whats there than why do you-” 

“Just pull up your fucking sleeve Reg it’s not that hard” Sirius snarled. 

When Regulus didn’t reply Sirius lunged forwards to grab his arm. 

Regulus immediately cast a protection spell, it was non-verbal, without the presence of a wand, which was quite impressive considering he was only sixteen, terrifying of course, but impressive. Time seemed to slow down as Sirius finally _looked_ at his brother, he’d seen him around but he hadn’t really _looked_ at him. At the way his eyes widened in fear as Sirius moved forwards, or the way his neck had coiled at the presence of Sirius’ hand. He hadn’t noticed the bags underneath his bright gray eyes, or the way the brilliant grey had faded into a dull empty void. He hadn’t realized that the little smirk had completely disappeared, or that his once full cheeks were sunken into emphasized cheekbones. Even his perky nose somehow seemed sharper. His eyebrows were laced and it looked like he hadn’t smiled in weeks, possibly months, probably years. 

“Don’t touch me” he said quietly still taking slow steps back. 

Sirius exhaled shakily. “Reg please, I’m- I’m worried” the taller of the two extended an arm, an olive branch. 

Regulus silently declined by taking another step back and scowling slightly. He felt his foot hit a desk and took in his surroundings. It was a transfigurations classroom. Of course. Regulus looked around barely moving his head. Regulus scoffed at the rain which decided to begin hammering down, seemingly reflecting the constant mood, it was funny how that happened so often. Regulus turned back to his brother. 

“Why do you care all of a sudden, fuck off” Regulus replied finally regrounding himself. 

“All of a sudden?” Sirius asked his voice cracking.   
Regulus avoided eye contact by looking essentially anywhere else. He didn’t _want_ to look at Sirius.  
“Reg I tried to-” Sirius started.

“No” Regulus shook his head meeting Sirius’ eyes. “You left three years ago and you didn’t look back, you didn’t even-”   
“I didn’t have a choice-” Sirius replied sharply furrowing his brow. 

Regulus laughed, it wasn’t a laugh that Sirius wanted to hear though, it wasn’t his laugh, it sounded like their fathers laugh, the cold, broken, empty sound that cut the silence of hurt.   
“You think I have one?” Regulus replied choking on his words slightly. “You didn’t leave a choice for me” Regulus added. 

“I didn’t have one in the first place” Sirius added ringing his hands. 

“Stop” Regulus shouted slightly. “You said you were worried about me, let me talk for once Sirius, let me say somethings just listen for once- You took all the choices with you, I don’t have a choice” He replied curtly. “I don’t have anywhere to go, I don’t have a James, I don’t have a second family waiting-” Regulus took a shaky breath “waiting with a spare room, and a fresh cooked meal, grimmuald place is all I have, and you were all I had, and you left. I lost any chance when I got sorted. And you know what, maybe, maybe they won’t leave me-” Regulus’ voice broke pulling back his sleeve. As he glanced down he felt the tears that had been welling in his eyes begin to escape gliding softly down his cheek. “Because everyone else already has” he whispered. 

Sirius bit his lip engulphed in guilt and confusion. He inhaled. With a blink he could hear echoes of words that had filled his ears before.

_“Sirius it’s not your fault, please-” James mumbled reaching a tentative arm out.  
Sirius shook his head “He’s still there-”  
“But you tried Padfoot, you know you did-” James gave him a soft smile. _

“Reg please you don’t have to do this-” Sirius murmured reaching forwards.

Regulus retracted away from the touch. “I don’t have a choice Sirius. I can’t be brave or whatever the fuck you think I can turn around and do, I’m not a Gryffindor, I’m not _you._ I’m sorry that I’m not you” Regulus shouted slightly. He was shivering slightly wiping his eyes over and over again trying not to cry.   
“I’m not what mum and dad want, and I’m not what you want, and I’m not even good enough for-” His voice broke again. 

Sirius reached forwards to hug him, Regulus shoved him away. 

“No- stop, just, it’s too late” 

He didn’t need to say it, Sirius got the message, _You’re too late._

“It’s never too late to do the right thing-” Sirius choked out reaching forwards.

Regulus ducked under his arm opening the door and running away from the conversation hoping that maybe if he ran fast enough he’d somehow make it a distant memory like everything else. He felt as though nothing had happened in the past three years, nothing that was happening was happening to you.

_It’s never too late to do the right thing_

The hands pulled him down, seventeen, gasping for air that was years above his head, and as water filled his lungs, he didn’t care if anyone else knew, he just needed Sirius to know, he needed Sirius to know that he did the right thing, he needed Sirius to know that he wasn’t too late, Sirius had to know that he hadn’t been too late. 

Sirius never knew. 


End file.
